Illusion
by Akarite
Summary: Itasasu Tragic Love Story... Excuse me if I sob.


**Chapter 1: It All Begins With A simple Knock**

That day was vivid in the young Uchiha's eyes. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It all started with a knock. That one fucking knock had ruined his life. It had been during class. He was eight at the time. His teacher, Mr. Umino, had been showing them how to do multiplication.

Sasuke had been bored. He already knew how to do all this stuff: his big brother Itachi had taught him not too long after he had mastered addition and subtraction. Because of that, Sasuke had been staring out the window, pondering when he'd be released from the redundant lesson. He remembered it had been raining that day. He had looked at the rain with disinterest while his mind wandered to his brother, a small smile crossing his face.

Sasuke adored his older brother. Itachi was so cool. He was really smart and strong and overall the most amazing big brother any kid could ask for. Sasuke looked up to his brother. There wasn't anyone the young boy admired more. As the Uchiha male got lost in memories of his sibling, a knock sounded at the door, jarring him from his thoughts.

He recalled Mr. Umino heading to the door and opening it to reveal a single male. Sasuke, somewhat interested, moved to get a better look at the man. He could barely make out the symbol on his shirt. His eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the symbol as the one from his dad's police unit. What was this person doing here? He became even more confused when his teacher turned after talking to the man for a few moments, calling for Sasuke to join him.

The boy did as he was told, getting up and moving to stand by his teacher's side. Iruka Umino gave him a sad look before moving to kneel at his level. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry but it's imperative that you go and talk to this officer out in the hallway right now. He has something very important to tell you." he said, looking the boy in the eye. Sasuke nodded slowly, still confused. His confusion worsened upon seeing that Mr. Umino's eyes shimmered with tears.

"Umm, Mr. Umino? Are you alright?" the young Uchiha asked, slightly worried for his mentor. The teacher squeezed his student's shoulders with a sad smile.

"Just go outside and talk with the nice officer, okay? He'll explain everything." he replied, before doing something that shocked the eight-year-old: he hugged him. Iruka then stood up and returned to class. The officer smiled at Sasuke the same way his teacher had and lead him into the hall.

He sat in a chair outside the room, gesturing for Sasuke to sit next to him. The boy did and looked at him curiously. The policeman sighed before opening his mouth to tell Sasuke about the event that changed his whole world.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but this morning, we...we found your parents...W-we found them murdered in your home this morning." the man said, looking down at the boy with sad eyes.

The young boy was speechless. His parents were...dead? How? He had just talked to them this morning, just kissed his mother on the cheek before school and gotten a gruff wish to 'Have a good day.' from his father not a few hours ago. How could they be dead?

As the brunet pondered this, tears started to stream down his face. He started to shake and wrapped his arms around himself before he broke down into sobs. He looked up at the officer next to him with wild, pleading eyes.

"Th-They...They c-can't! Th-They c-c-can't be d-dead! No! I don't believe you! My parents aren't dead!" he cried, shaking harder. The policeman shook his head sadly, having expected an outburst of denial from the child.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but it's true. They're go-" he was interrupted by the Uchiha boy standing up and screaming.

"NO! They not dead! There's no way they could be dead! NO WAY!" he cried, madness starting to shine in his eyes. The adult grabbed the boy's shoulders, staring into his face with sympathy.

"We found them stabbed to death, Sasuke. And their faces were identifiable. It was Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, your parents." he told the boy calmly. More tears welled in the small raven-haired male's eyes before they suddenly went blank. Sasuke's eyes fell shut as he fainted in shock.


End file.
